Not What They Appear
by SquirrelGirl13
Summary: An organazation of ghosts watch all ghost hunters and determine their threat levels. Can Danny stop their plot for the death of his friends and family? Or will a traitor, one no one expects, set him up to fail?
1. Chapter 1

** Ok, so I've switched my schedule around, as I can't seem to get inspiration for Evil Printer ****Of**** Doom at the moment I am going to post the first sneaky peak of Not What They Appear. If I get enough reviews I will keep going. I also think I'm going to get the first chapter of I No Ur Secret up soon, and then the first chapter of my ****loverly**** little sequel, which WILL be from both Danny and Lancer's ****PoVs**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Barnabas surveyed the ghost before him with well-hidden respect. He had always hated machines, but the boy sitting cross-legged on the floor, with all his tools, his octagonal glasses, and his busy hands, seemed to view the blasted contraptions as his whole world.

"I don't see why we can't just attack them now," remarked a voice from behind the old ghost.

"I've explained this before Torin," Barnabas replied, not turning around, "They are too well guarded."

"So?" Torin shot back, floating within view, "We could take 'um easy." He blew a strand of his short dark blue bangs out of his eye and gave a confident smirk.

Barnabas shot the ghost an annoyed glare; Torin was _always_ like this. "And loose half our organization in the process!" he chastised, "If you keep up this impulsive attitude-"

"Cool your jets old man! I-"

"You what? Have no problem getting us all _destroyed_ by these ghost hunters? If-"

"I have a _problem_ with your constant _nagging_ old-"

"You call me 'old man' again and I'll-" Barnabas formed and semi-transparent blue glowing ball in his hands as Torin dropped into a fighting stance.

"Would _both_ of you just _chill_?" asked Daryl, giving an agitated sigh as he ran a greasy hand through his short raven hair, deliberately missing two of the longer strands that framed his forever 19-year-old face, and set down his wrench. "Besides, I'm finished."

"Took you long enough." Torin muttered, crossing his arms across hid bare chest. Barnabas had had enough of his apprentice's attitude.

"It's impatience like _that_ that got you those scars!" he snapped, then bit his lip, the only sigh he had immediately regretted what he had said. It went unnoticed however, as Daryl's head shot up and Torin's hand instinctively jumped to trace one of the three large claw-like marks across his chest, his expression one of surprise before almost instantly changing to one of utmost anger. The old ghost had crossed a line.

"_You know NOTHING about ME OR MY PAST old man!_" Torin hollered, his red eyes glowing and murderous as his spiky hair seemed to stand on end even pulled back the way it was. Barnabas gave an involuntary wince. Discussing a ghost's past was the one universal taboo in the ghost zone, epically if one was only making assumptions like the old ghost had done.

But suddenly, the unmistakable sound of crying filled the room. Torin, completely shocked out of his rage, spun with Barnabas to face the source of the noise. Daryl smiled as he placed something in his silver belt, his eyes twinkling in endless amusement at the stunned near-silence.

"Those ghost hunters won't know what hit them."

* * *

Let me know what you think! My muses will shortly have something new for you all… I just don't know what… uh oh…

Well, tootles!

All hail the mighty squirrels, for they eat your nuts!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer_: Well, I go to Florida soon and I figured I'd get this up. **

**Only one review huh… well… you make me sad. But I shall continues anyway! A special thank you to ****Data-Dog**** for your review… even if it was just a question it made me feel special all the same.**

**Well, I see I No Ur Secret got a lot of hits so I'll be updating that next so check back later for that.**

**And here's your next chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Tucker Foley and Danny Fenton were at it again, their "Super Smash Brothers Battle To The Death Match Of All Matches." It was a semi-weekly tournament from which Sam was banned because she always won and could only commence if there weren't any ghost attacks.

So far, the score was in Tucker's favor: 7 to 5. Danny was far behind in the current match and Tucker had the hammer.

**GAME OVER**

"Noo!" Danny cried, shaking his controller in frustration. "Damn that hammer!"

"Haha! That what you get for trying to take on the tech man! Oh yea! Go me! Go me!" Tucker preformed a dance of victory as Danny fumed.

"One more match! Come on!" he pleaded.

"Dude I'm totally creaming you today. You're off your game."

"But I'll get you this time!"

"Ha! As if! You're on!"

Sam rolled her eyes as the boys started a new game. "You know, instead of arguing, you could just let me play and I'll kick both your butts. I'll even let you take me two to one," she offered, marking her place in her book with her pen.

"No way!" Tucker said, madly mashing buttons.

"Yea, that totally wouldn't be fair. You'd kick our ass!" Danny agreed.

"So? Your point?" Sam asked, completing her Su-Do-Ku puzzle and flipping the page to the next one.

Before either of the boys could think up a response, there was the wail of a siren and Danny's dad, Jack Fenton, came bounding down the stairs in his bright orange jumpsuit.

"I finally get that ghost detector fixed and it goes off not moments after. I knew that we had ghosts around!"

His wife, Maddie Fenton, was right behind him and shouted down to the three teens, "Keep a sharp eye out children, there are ghosts afoot!"

Danny exchanged glances with Sam and Tucker. All three were thinking the same thing. Did the siren go off because of Danny? After all, he _was_ half ghost.

But it seemed the Danny, for once, wasn't the culprit, or at least, not the only one. Danny's ghost sense, more reliable than many of his dad's inventions, alerted the trio of friends to the presence of a ghost that, as Danny surveyed his surroundings, had just flown by the window. The sirens subsided and Jack grabbed Maddie's hand. "Quick! It's getting away!" And the blue jumpsuited woman was practically dragged by her husband out the door. Danny heard the squeal of rubber on asphalt that meant his dad was pulling the Fenton RV out of the driveway and turned back to his two friends.

"Should we help?" he asked, a bit reluctant to leave the tournament.

"They might need it," Sam said.

"Oh but we were in the middle of a match!" Tuck whined, "I think they could handle one ghost fight right?"

"At least until we finish out fight."

"Well of course! Now let's unpause this so I can win and we can help your folks!"

"Oh I doubt you'll be winning!" Danny retorted grabbing up his controller and seizing the hammer that had just fallen from the sky.

"Noo! Damn that hammer!"

Sam rolled her eyes.

"Boys."

* * *

Tucker sulked out of the house as Danny transformed into his alter ego. "Man, I nearly had you in that match." 

"Hey, you still won the tournament right?" Danny said, shutting his front door behind him.

"Well of course. I _am_ the tech-geek here."

"Well, if you two are done, I thought we were going to find Danny's parents."

Twenty minutes later they found themselves facing quite a different scene from what they had expected to find on the road...

Or at least, what was once a road.

"What happened here?" Sam wondered aloud, wide violet eyes scanning the scene.

It was a complete mess. The road was completely torn up, trash was scattered everywhere, and a lamppost was toppled into the middle of the sidewalk. Buildings were beginning to crumble and Danny was sure that all that damage couldn't have been caused by anyone as trivial as the box ghost.

"Either my dad's driving is worse than I thought, or this is really bad news," Danny said as he set his friends down on the ground. There was a groan from somewhere off to the left and Danny's eyes widened in fear.

"_Dad_?" Danny transformed back into his human half and ran over to the alleyway the noise had come from. "Dad!"

Jack Fenton looked like he had just been through a hurricane. His hair was tossed and tangled with bits of rubble and there was a fresh bruise forming around his left eye. At his son's shout he seemed to come back into consciousness and began to struggle to his feet. "Danny?" He clutched his side in pain. "Danny where's your mother?"

"Mom? She's not with you?" Danny scanned the alley as he tried to help his dad stand. There was no sign of Maddie Fenton. His dad went frantic. "Maddie! Maddie where are you? _Maddie_!"

"Jack!" Sam, Tucker, and the two Fenton men breathed a sigh of relief as Maddie ran into the alleyway. "Oh Jack!" Maddie threw herself into her husband's arms. "I was so worried!"

Maddie didn't look any better than her husband; there was dirt all over her jumpsuit and in her hair and it smelled as though she had been tossed into a dumpster. She embraced her son soon after releasing her husband, and even went as far as to smile in relief at Tuck and Sam.

"That ghost is going to get it! As soon as I get my hands on that bat woman…!" Jack made violent strangling motions with his hands and Maddie's eyes went steely.

"Sweetheart," she said, addressing her son, "You and Sam and Tuck should head home. It's not safe with this ghost on the loose." Danny opened his mouth to protest but his mother cut him off. "Put on the ghost shield when you get there ok?"

Danny shut his mouth. If his mother was worried enough to tell him to activate the ghost shield, than whatever attacked them, this "bat woman" as his dad called her, must have put them very on edge.

"Ok mom," he said, ignoring the looks Sam and Tuck gave him. "I'll just be headed home then." He turned and grabbed both Tucker and Sam by the wrists and pulled them in his wake, giving Sam a wink as he went. The goth caught on quick and said loudly, "Yea, just headed back to your house Mrs. Fenton."

"And be careful you three! Who knows where that spook is now," his dad called after them, loading some large gun he seemingly pulled from nowhere with fresh ammo.

"Right dad!" The trio turned the corner and Danny scanned the area around them before once again transforming. "Alright guys, get back to my house and-"

"No way Danny!" Sam interrupted, hands on her hips, "We're sticking with you." There was a shout from around the corner and Danny snuck a glance. His parents were running down the street - luckily the opposite way - following the directions of some device or another. Danny shook his head. "You can't come if I'm following them," he said, "If they see you two they'll know you didn't go back to my house and then where would we be?"

"But Danny-" Tucker started, but there was an explosion from where the road had been torn up. Danny gasped as his ghost sense went off. The three ran around the corner as a figure rose from the rubble of the explosion, the girl's voice sending shivers down Danny's spine.

"Now, where did my prey go?"

* * *

Alright, I decided that, to get the story moving I would need to put some action in this chapter so… there you go. Review with suggestions, comments, flames, whatever! 

Hope to get the nest chapter of INUS and Mysteries up soon! Until then, taah!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer_: Well I finally finished the chapter so here it is! Thanks to my reviewers ****broken0dream, ****uula, ****Writer's-****BlockDP, ****Phantom Shade****, and ****watshiwapikushidesu****! You all are amazing!**

**So here you go… Lamia had fun with this.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Danny put on a brave face.

"I don't know who you are, but no one hunts people in _this_ town!" He powered up and ecto-blast and waited as the ghost's attention was drawn to him.

"Aah… the Phantom child," she let out a breath like a hiss and continued, "and the Manson girl." She let out something resembling a chuckle, "And the Foley boy, how quaint." Her leer revealed gleaming fangs as she fixed them all with her cruel, dark purple eyes, her enormous bat-like wings unfolding behind her like someone stretching their arms after a rest. "You didn't notice those parents of yours sneaking away perhaps. I'm supposed to kill them." The specter's grin widened. Danny felt sick looking at her. The girl radiated blood lust like an invisible aura, and she only looked around sixteen years old. Her raven hair fell in waves to bare shoulders with obvious burn marks on them from her battle with his parents.

"You're not touching them," Danny spat, looking with loathing at the ghost.

"Oh, but I already have child," she hissed, flying herself backwards to crouch on the top of a lamppost that had survived her assault, "I just need to finish the job." She balled a fist and it glowed a near-black purple and gave him another toothy grin.

"_Child_?" Sam whispered, "She looks our age, maybe a year older at most!"

"So, boy, will you dare to stand in my way. I am not ordered to destroy _you_."

"Yea well, you don't get to destroy my parents either!" Danny hollered, letting loose the charged blast directly at the girl's head. But the specter simply raised a protective dome around herself.

"As you wish," she hissed and, faster than lightning, launched herself at the young halfa. Danny launched another attack at the ghost, clipping one of her wings, but she had already seized the teen by the shoulders and flew him into the side of a building before he could power up another beam.

"Get off of him you overgrown bat!" Sam yelled, chucking a rather large piece of broken metal at the ghost's head, making contact. The girl looked over her shoulder at Sam, a hungry look in her eyes. "Oh how I will enjoy feasting on your flesh!" she shrieked, flying at Sam, hands outstretched to seize her prey's neck.

"Sam!" Danny screamed, but a blast from nowhere sent the ghost hurtling towards the ground.

"Step away from the minor ghostie! You're going down!" Jack Fenton hollered, him and Maddie standing protectively in front of Sam and Tucker. Danny took the opportunity to send a larger-than-necessary ecto-blast at the girl, launching her into a massive pile of debris; Danny's parents looked up at him.

"You're next ghost kid!" his mother yelled as she readied her weapon and pointed it at the ghost. Danny took that as a signal that they were working together…

At least, for now.

"Take this spook!" his dad cried, running straight for the ghost with the Jack-O-Ninetails while Maddie covered him with gunfire. Jack released the weapon at the ghost when he was in range, the tails wrapping around the girl's arms. Danny flew down as the teen struggled against her bonds like a caged animal.

"Bye bye batty." He powered up a blast and let it go, point-blank, in the ghost's face as Jack released her, sending her hurtling into a building. She shook herself off and growled threateningly, "You'll pay for that humans!" and powered two ecto-blasts in each hand, her eyes glowing a… darker purple if that were possible.

But then she powered down, glancing at the black band on her left wrist.

"Already? Damn," she looked back at the ghost hunters, "I'll have to feast later I'm afraid. Until then…" Two smaller blasts were launched in the group's direction as the ghost took to the skies and flew off, launching one last larger attack over her shoulder, Danny forming a shield around the entire group to block it.

His mom glanced up at him.

"Get out of here _Phantom_, before I change my mind."

Danny took the hint of anger in his mom's voice and sped away at top speed, changing into Danny Fenton around the corner and jogging back again.

"I just saw Phantom fly around the corner! What happened?"

"Another attack by that bat girl, but we scared her off!" Jack said proudly, "And that Phantom kid too!"

"Awesome dad." Danny faked enthusiasm in his voice, sharing a glance with Sam and Tucker. "Well we better get back to the house."

"Danny, why didn't you go there when we told you to?" his mom asked, giving her son a disapproving gaze.

It was Tucker who thought quick this time.

"We were but she attacked us and chased us back here. Well, me and Sam at least. She had blasted Danny into some dumpsters. We tried to get to him but she was too strong! That's why he's so beat up."

Danny and Sam gaped at the tech geek as Jack and Maddie surrounded their son. "Oh _sweetheart_! Are you alright? Did that ghost hurt my baby boy?" His mother hugged him to her chest as his father clapped him on the back. "Aww not much can keep down a Fenton huh? Still healthy as a horse! Look at 'cha you're already healing!"

Danny looked down at his hands, some of his smaller bruises were already gone; he panicked.

"Yea well, lotsa white blood cells and all that… uhh… gotta go um… do some… stuff! _Bye_!" He wriggled out of his mother's grip and ran out of the destroyed street with his friends close behind.

Back at Fentonworks Danny paced his room, Sam sat on the bed, fiddling with the sheets, and Tucker was leaning on the closet door, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Who was that ghost?" Sam wondered aloud, looking up at her two friends. Danny spun as he reached his wall. "I don't know, but we need to find out why she wanted my parents!"

"Maybe… maybe it's just 'cuz they, you know, hunt ghosts, so the ghosts fear them and want to, I don't know, get rid of them?"

"By _eating_ them? That's harsh and inhumane!" Sam insisted, crossing her arms across her chest.

"That ghost is going to try again, I just know it."

"Are you sure? Maybe she's gone for good," Tucker suggested.

"Tucker she practically _said_ she'd be back! Remember? 'I'll have to feast later.' She's going to be back."

"And we'll be ready," Danny said, his eyes glowing green; Sam nodded. "She seemed to have left 'cuz she was being called back."

"Maybe she's hired by someone else," Tucker suggested. "Vlad perhaps?"

"But she was trying to," Danny paused a moment before continuing, the thought still making him feel sick, "eat _both_ of my parents. Vlad only goes after dad; he leaves my mom alone."

"So than who?" Sam asked looking worriedly at Danny, "Who else has a grudge against you or your parents and has the ability to hire someone to do the job and recalls them?"

"The Guys in White?" Tuck suggested.

"They certainly have the _means_ to hire a ghost but… would they? And to _eat_ my parents? I don't think so." Danny shook his head. "What about Walker? We haven't seen him for a while. What's he been up to?"

"Walker seems the type to take matters into his own hands or send his goons after you, not send someone he's hired to off your parents." Sam crossed her legs and bit her lip in thought.

"Freakshow?" Tucker wondered aloud, looking between his friends, "He could have done it."

"I think after last summer he's locked up in the GIW's evil ghostaphobic clutches," Danny chuckled. It was fun infiltrating the GIW headquarters. They really had almost no ghost defenses; it was a walk in the park to get in.

"What about a totally new enemy?" Sam suggested, getting an inspired look in her eye. "Or a whole group of new enemies out to destroy all ghost hunters or something!" She waved her hands in the air to add to the effect but Tucker just chuckled.

"Come on Sam, a group of ghost hunter _hunters_? A little bit conspiracy theory don'tcha think?"

"Well I don't see any other options," Sam said, crossing her arms over her chest. "And it's _not_ a _conspiracy theory_!"

"Well there's no way to tell for certain _what's_ going on," Danny concluded, "So we just have to wait it out for now and hope we can stop whoever it is.

"Before they get to us," Tucker muttered. Danny and Sam shot him a look. "Well I'm just saying!" He let out a yell when Sam chucked Danny's pillow at him and fell over trying to get out of the way. "I will destroy you!" Tuck cried, his voice cracking oh the "you." Sam and Danny burst into laughter and Tucker joined in moments later.

"Kids! Time for lunch!" Mrs. Fenton called up the stairs and the trio all scrambled up and out the door, knowing that Danny's dad was probably bolting down half the food that very moment and wanting some for themselves…

So long as Maddie hadn't made it ghost proof or something…

An hour and half a dozen evil cheeseburgers later Tucker, Sam, and Danny rushed out the front door of Fentonworks and down the street headed for their favorite house of mindless videogames.

"Got them in my sites Xanir," a girl said as she agjusted a com link in her ear, watching the trio intently from the top of a building, "Should I move in now?" Her muscular legs tensed, ready to leap down onto the teenage girl's shoulders.

"No. Bossman wants us to stay where we are Boa. Observation only. And keep your distance; that ghost sense of his has a nice sized range."

"Fine," Boa pouted, crossing her arms over her chest, "But this is getting boring. Can we at least frighten some of those humans while we're sitting around?"

"I agree with you there but no. We gotta watch the kids as his _Highness_ commands Silvertips."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind-"

"Maybe not for _you_, but he's not nearly as fond of _me_. He'd have my head sweetheart," the boy said. Boa jumped over a few more roofs to keep an eye on her targets.

"I'm not your sweetheart," the girl muttered, and there was laughter over the other end of the com. "Shut up."

The laughter stopped slowly, as though Xanir was fighting to regain control of himself. After a few moments he spoke again. "Alright, Nix is in position at the house. We've got an all clear here sweetheart; time to move in!"

"I'm not your sweetheart!" Boa protested, but Xanir just chuckled again.

"Come on Silvertips. Three… Two… One… Go!"

A knife came speeding down from one of the buildings opposite the Gaming place, shattering the front window. Xanir rocketed down from his perch and through the open window. Boa phased herself through the back wall and into the chaos of fleeing nerds.

Time to cause some damage…

Nix stretched her wings as the alarm went off in the Fenton's house, surveying the small living room with distaste. Humans and their dwellings…

Jack Fenton burst into the room, guns blazing and Maddie not far behind. They skidded to a halt at the scene before the while Nix tightened her hold on their daughter. Jazz struggled but there was no contest; the Fenton was no match for her.

"So are you going to come quietly, or will I have to eat her?" the ghost tasted the sweat of the teen's face and grinned menacingly at the adults.

Both parents took no longer than a second to throw their guns at her feet.

"Perfect…"

* * *

Yea, kinda a filler chapter later I know but necessary to move the plot. I didn't much like it but my muses say it has to be there so…

Well review if you like! Flame if you want!

Mysteries will be updated next. Tootles!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer_: Woot! I finished Deathly Hallows**** and it ROCKED!! I loved it! I even wrote a Harry Potter oneshot! Not that I haven't before but I actually posted this one on my ****account. Bwahahaha!**

**Ok! Review thanks to ****Phantom Shade**** (Foreshadowing [_Whistles innosently_**** What foreshadowing? ), ****broken0dream**** (Yea… she's one of my deranged muses****'**** creations), and watshiwapikushidesu (I heart you Becca! Lol)**** You all get really yummy birthday cake left over from my little brother's birthday! It's delicious! **

**And here's your chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Danny spun as glass shattered to the ground. Many of the other kids in the vicinity didn't even bother to look up from their games. And when the spiky-haired redhead ghost zoomed straight in, he looked slightly put out that nobody screamed and ran.

"Alright," he yelled, three knives piercing three separate game controllers. "Listen up! You're all now part of a ghost attack!" His yellow eyes gleamed excitedly as he seemed to materialize two more daggers in each hand.

_That_ sent everyone scattering, screaming and, in some cases, running into each other. The ghost laughed as a second ghost phased through the back wall. She looked younger than her partner by years. While the firs ghost seemed in his late teens or early twenties, this one seemed closer to Danny, Sam and Tucker's age than even the bat ghost had. Her bright green hair was in a high ponytail with two strands left to frame her face. Her outfit looked like it had come straight out of Danny's parents' age: a single strap green dress with a chunky silver belt, complete with a snake shaped buckle, and matching green platform boots over her silver tights.

And she was quick!

"Hello ghost kid!" She smiled sweetly as her hand closed around Danny's throat and she lifted him into the air, "Nice day isn't it?" She tossed him into a Pac Man machine as the last of the teenagers fled through the front door, leaving Sam, Tucker and Danny with the two ghosts.

Tucker and Sam rushed to Danny's side as he detached his behind from the busted game screen. "Aw man," Tucker moaned, "That was one of the best ones!" Sam gave him a pointed glare. "Oh, and uh… you ok Danny?"

"Fine," Danny grumbled. The first ghost, the boy, laughed at that.

"For now," he stated, twirling around one of the throwing daggers in his hand. His outfit was simple, a black t-shirt and almost-yellow cargo pants. Unlike the girl, he wore shoes, as well as some sort of headband thing with some sort of symbol on it.

The boy seemed to notice Danny's gaze because he adjusted his headpiece. "Like it?" he asked, a bit of pride in his voice, "I always knew I could pull off these hitaite things."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Mind on the mission Xanir!"

"Yea, yea! Don't sweat it Silvertips!"

Danny took the opening and charged for the nearest ghost, Silvertips or whoever, transforming as he did. He caught the girl off guard from behind and the two went tumbling onto the floor, the ghost's partially gloved hands struggling to get Danny off of her.

"Let me go!" she screamed, claws springing into Danny's vision before attempting to cut off his ear. Them Danny felt sharp intense pain and threw himself off the girl, two of the other ghost's daggers protruding from his arm.

"Better learn to play nice kiddo, or-" But Danny never heard what, for the ghost, whom Sam had been preparing to wail over the head with some broken pieces of a game station, was hit with a bright green blast and launched into the nearest wall.

"Leave Danny alone, or you'll have to deal with me!" came a female voice from the busted window.

Danny looked up with a grin. "Long time no see. Thanks for the assist."

"Eah," Danni shrugged, "What's family for? I need to talk to you by the way."

The two ghosts had gotten to their feet, Silvertips diving for Danny, Xanir going for his clone. The two halfas each sent identical emerald blasts at their opponents. Danny's made contact, sending the ghost spinning into another game console. But Danni's was dodged, the ghost sending four daggers straight at the girl's head.

"Danni!"

But it was Tucker who reacted first, seizing a sheet of scrap metal from beside him and flinging it into the path of the daggers. "For _Pac Man_!" he hollered, taking what used to be the joystick and unleashing it at Xanir's head as the throwing knives embedded themselves into the metal instead of Danni.

Xanir ducked the headshot and again threw daggers, this time in all directions, not seeming to care what he hit. Even his partner had to stay down to avoid the lethal projectiles. "Watch it!" she snapped as Danny grabbed Sam and Danni seized Tucker, both ghosts forming shields around themselves.

But the daggers penetrated the defenses; Danny was hit in the shoulder while Tucker took one in the leg. Tucker dropped to the ground as Danny yanked his out, holding his shoulder in pain.

"Tucker!" he called, "Tucker, you alright?"

"You mean aside from the _knife in my leg_? Yea, just peachy!" The teen made to pull it out and hollered in pain.

"Here Tucker, let me do it," Danni offered and, without waiting for an answer, yanked the dagger out of his leg, Tucker letting out another howl of pain.

The ghost had stopped his barrage of knives, breathing heavily as he glared at the group with his eerie yellow eyes. "Surrender yet?" he asked, a lopsided grin on his face. He would look almost kind if not for his eyes.

"You wish!" Sam spat, Danny settling for a deathly glare. His "cousin" was panting heavily, beads of sweat on her face; she was reaching her limit.

The boy laughed, Silvertips joining him.

"Then you'll never see your family again!" she laughed.

Danny felt as though ice suddenly rushed through his veins. "_What_?" he yelled, "What do you mean? _What have you done with my family_?"

"Don't worry, we haven't hurt them," Xanir assured.

"Yet..." his partner muttered, her silver cat-like eyes dancing. The boy just grinned.

"See you later kiddies!" he chuckled, the two ghosts disappearing. Danny held his guard for just a few more moments before rocketing through the ceiling and towards his home.

* * *

He reached Fentonworks within five minutes, shooting through the front door and transforming back into his human half. "Mom? Dad? Jazz?" he called desperately. "_Anyone_?" 

Whatever had happened, the Fentons had taken a stand. There were two large ecto guns on the living room floor and a couple chairs were overturned. The kitchen, on the other hand, was like his parents had just left it, a half finished invention sitting on the table and a bowl of lukewarm soup beside it.

"Mom! Dad!" Danny called again, but he knew they weren't anywhere around. Those ghosts had gotten them, and he figured that the two he had just fought were a diversion while another - maybe even the bat-lady from before - had grabbed them.

"_Damnit_!" Danny yelled, slamming his fist on the table. He had no idea where they could have taken them; everywhere seemed a possibility. He didn't even know who was _organizing_ it all. Or even _why_ for that matter.

His eyes landed on a note stuck to the refrigerator. Curious, Danny grabbed it, looking for something, anything, that might help him.

_Danny Fenton,_

_You're parents' ghost hunting days are over. We're giving you, your little ghost hunting friends (Samantha Manson, Valerie G__rey, and Tucker Foley), and your __clone__ Danielle__ just 2 hours to surrender. If you do your punishment for your crimes against us ghosts will be lessened. However, failure to comply will result in the instant destruction of your whole operation. _

Under the note was the symbol Danny had seen on that knife ghost's headband. Upon closer inspection, it looked like an axe with red lightning along the edge of the blade, under it was written "**_Execution_**."

Danny heard the front door open and slam shut, Sam's voice calling his name, but he was too numb with shock to do anything.

"Danny? _Danny_!"

The halfa shook himself, turning to face his friends. "They have my family," he said, his voice scratchy.

Sam snatched the letter from his hands while Tucker read over her shoulder. Sam's eyes widened as she reached the end, looking up at Danny in shock.

"What is it?" Danni asked, tugging the note out of Sam's grasp, "I can't see-" Her eyes rocketed across the letter twice, fear taking over her features. "D-Danny…"

"We have to find them," he said shortly, rage coursing through his veins. "And we need to stop whoever these ghosts are."

"Danny man," Tucker said, sounding nervous, "We don't even know where they are."

"Maybe not," said the teen, a plan formulating in his head, but we know someone who might." He looked at the letter Danni had thrown on the table.

They had to talk to Valerie.

* * *

Alright! That's the chapter and Mysteries will be updated next. Hope I left a good enough cliffy. 

Reviews are always appreciated, and I might have some artwork of my main villains up on my deviantart account eventually so…

See yous peoples!


End file.
